Promises
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: "We'll get though this." He promised her. The Doctor promises something to Rose and plans to keeping it.


**Got all this from an Omegle chat I did with someone. If they ever read this, I just want to say she/he is fantastic! Thank you so much! I don't own the characters. They belong to BBC. R&R and enjoy!**

"Doctor?" Rose called, peeking into the control room, biting her bottom lip. Her stomach was twisting and tightening furiously, anxiety radiating from every part of her, though she attempted a smile for his sake.

"Rose?" The 10th Doctor looked to her worried. "What's wrong?" He asked, obviously knowing something is wrong.

"Oh well, I jus'-" She stooped abruptly, paling considerably.

"Rose?" He asked her as he approached her, looking very concerned. Rose attempted to swallow back the rising bile to no avail, wrenching on the Doctor's shoes.

"Sick. I was gonna tell ya, so I didn't, well-" She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself against the control panel. "Well, that." He rushed to her side and helped her stand.

"When did this start happening?" He asked her.

"Dunno. Past week 'r so." She guessed, swallowing hard again.

"Let's get you to the infirmary and see what's wrong." He frowned as he helped her to the infirmary.

"Righ', yeah..." Rose nodded slowly, leaning on him as they walked. He helped her onto one of the beds before pacing around trying to think.

"Any other symptoms?" He asked.

"Yeah, well..." Rose bit her lip. "Some." She waved her hand vaguely.

"Please tell me." He frowned looking to her with worry.

"Well, 'm tired a lot more..." Rose offered, still gnawing away at her lip.

"Tired and sick. Could be your common flu. Anything else?" He asked knowing she was hiding something.

"Well, I mean-" Rose drew her knees up to her chest before wincing and bringing them back down. "Never mind." He took her hand in his frowning with worry.

"Rose what is it...?" Her face turned bright red.

"Nothin'. 's nothin'."

"Rose Tyler, you've traveled with me for almost 2 years now. I can tell when you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong so I can make you better." The Doctor begged.

"Well, see that's jus' it. It's not really somethin' ya can fix..." Rose looked up at him sheepishly.

"Oh Rose...Your not...?" He smiled just a little.

"Dunno. I think...I mean, I might..." Rose sighed, burying her face in her hands. "I dunno!"

"Oh Rose." He smiled more taking her hands in his.

"Wha' are ya smilin' about?" Rose demanded, giving his hand a squeeze.

"How can you not be happy about this?" He asked. "You're bringing a new life into the world."

"But, no-" Rose shook her head vehemently. "No, no, no! No." He sighed and released her hands before pressing a button to confirm her pregnancy. "Oh god." Rose groaned, burying her face against his shoulder. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head lightly.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked.

"Wha' ya think?" She mumbled. "Scared. 'm bloody terrified."

"I know it's scary, but I'm here to help." The Doctor said.

"Pregnant." She said the word like it was foreign.

"You won't be alone." He said.

"But pregnant...'m pregnant. Baby 'm gonna have a baby." She spluttered.

"Rose...whose baby is it...?" He asked staring straight ahead.

"Are ya thick?" Rose prodded him in the side. He smiled a little, holding her tighter to him.

"We'll get though this." He promised her.

"Mm...If ya say so." Rose sighed, snuggling into his side. He looked down to her and smiled.

"You look tired."

"Well, thanks." Rose teased. He smiled more.

"I think it's time we turned in." He said while picking her up bridal style and started for his room.

"We just gonna kip, then? Not even talk 'bout this?"

"We'll talk about it when you've rested." He told her.

"I feel fine." She yawned.

"Oh yeah that yawn says otherwise." He said laying her down on the bed.

"Shu' up you." Rose yawned again, curling up against the mattress. He smiled and laid down beside her.

"Sleep my pink and yellow girl. When you wake we'll talk." He said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnigh' Doctor." Rose smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight Rose." He smiled back.


End file.
